


She Likes To Watch

by Fir3fly



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, IchiRuki smut, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fir3fly/pseuds/Fir3fly
Summary: Ichigo is frustrated when a soul reaper named Rukia uses his shitty apartment as a base. He could always see ghost but choses to ignore the young woman. She buys it, thinking he can't see her.After increasingly desperate attempts to make the shinigami leave it ultimately backfires.. Turns out, Rukia likes to watch.IchiRuki smut.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	She Likes To Watch

**Voyeuristic Tendencies**

The trains never shut the up. Or better yet, the people arguing outside. The neighborhood wasn't pretty neither. Ichigo's landlord never fixed any of the issues his shitty apartment had.. no one in their right mind would choose to live here..

So why the hell did the soul reaper?

_Sigh._

The 29 year old lit up a cigarette, sitting down on the couch. He pretended to be curious about the way the smoke moved in the air, as if the raven haired girl wasn't waving it out of her face..

Ichigo felt up his scruffy _8' o clock_ beard.. maybe a shave wouldn't be too bad. He killed his cigarette in the ashtray, listening in as the spirit used a spell of some sort to contact others. There was a hollow reapers were hunting for some time. Ichigo was _oh so lucky_ to have his ratty apartment as this girl's base.

It had been a _month_.

Every time the tiny young woman would enter through the window, she'd do her own thing. Ichigo couldn't see her, right?

But oh, he could. Very well. Kurosaki could always see ghost. His spiritual awareness was unfortunately still very much intact in his later years. But he chose to completely ignore it. Now with the way life has been, the scowling ginger was sticking with that decision.

"Rukia, we'll accompany you tonight."

"Yes, Nii-sama. Thank you."

Rukia. That was her name..

_When the fuck are you going to leave, Rukia?_

Ichigo Kurosaki didn't want anyone in his home, much less an uninvited guest. This chick was so bothersome. The 29 year old would wake up to Chappy cartoons at 6 AM. Food would be consumed. Furniture would be moved around. The whole while she'd be standing there beside, feeling bad and apologizing while he has to pretend to just be clueless.

Then she'd bring other reapers over. A tall redheaded brute with tattoos, a black haired one with more face tattoos, what was it with tattoos where they're from? Then some white haired kid came, talked trash about Ichigo's place then Ichigo! It made the ginger grind his teeth but he had to bite his tongue as much as it pissed him off. Some big busty drunk also made an appearance, knocking shit over.

Ichigo had to leave before he would of cussed them out for packing his house..

Why wouldn't the young woman leave? Anything but staying with him..

At least it was quiet today and it seemed as though she was planning on leaving for some time..

Ichigo got up from the couch, walking through the soul reaper into the bathroom. He shaved, hoping the time he took was enough for the petite shinigami to leave.

But it wasn't.

_You got to be kidding me._

The 29 year old groaned, gaining Rukia's attention. Oh boy, here we go.. curious sketched on her features. Why was the human male upset? And of course she had to find out.

_No. Fucking. Way._

It was back to day one. The very first time she laid eyes upon him, looking deep to try and find an answer Ichigo didn't know the question to. The young woman became his shadow, driving the older man up the wall.

_No, you have to leave. I want you out. You're gonna get out.._

..But how? He had tried everything in the book, desperately – or perfectly planned then executed. Nothing worked. It had been _32 days_ of this shinigami invading his life! Every annoying thing Ichigo did through out those weeks meant nothing. She persevered.

Incredibly loud music? - Suddenly the girl was a heavy sleeper.

No more extra blankets and the guest bed was sold? - It's fine, the shinigami slept next to him!

When Ichigo purchased a twin sized mattress and there was no more room for her, she chose _his damn closet_!

Hey, what about eating out? That way there was no food at home, she'd chose another base with sustenance, right? Don't worry, Rukia had reiatsu infused rice balls to keep her full!

Ichigo had dark circles now. Weeks of behavior that would make any normal roommate run for the hills. But this shinigami? She wasn't going anywhere..

That was it. He had to up the ante. Somehow..

Rukia soon left, leaving Ichigo with more than enough time to think up a plan.

**xxx**

It was 4:39 AM. The soul reaper looked scuffed up. Good news then, that hollow must of been vanquished! Finally! The 29 year old could have his damn apartment back.

Right?

No.

Ichigo walked to the bathroom, passing by Rukia & Renji on the way there. His jowls tightened as he heard the soul reapers discuss their plans now. Abarai was leaving back to Soul Society. Kuchiki was staying for a bit longer.

_Fuck me._

The ginger slammed the door, massaging the bridge of his nose. He was so irritated. That little annoying bitch was staying!? Still?! It's been a month! If it was a week, fine, if it was two, okay. But a month and she wants even more!?

The cold water from the sink didn't cool down Ichigo neither.

Suddenly as he tried to calm down, the young woman walked through the door. Well of course. He grit his teeth, pretending to look through clothes in the hamper.

The beat up soul reaper ran delicate hands under the water, bringing it up to rid the dry blood above her cheek. It wasn't too bad, mostly bruises unseen to the eyes beneath her uniform. But for the most part, what was visible was now taken care of.

Ichigo scowled, knowing soon the petite reaper was going to pop back inside his closet and fall asleep.

Forget hospitality, you want to stay in a man's house? A man who doesn't know you're there? _Fine._

The apricot haired man walked up the toilet, lifted the seat and took his dick out.

_There. You sure you want to stay with this?_

Ichigo looked straight ahead, he knew Rukia was watching. He could feel it and was aware how disgusted she probably was..

Right?

The soul reaper, out of his sight at the moment.. _watched_ on.

She had never saw a man in such a state. Every time he would change she'd leave the room or when he showered she'd abandon post. The girl carded her fingers through her hair, moving that bang out of the way.. This? It felt quite inappropriate and wrong, disrespectful as well. This was Ichigo Kurosaki's house and looking at his lower half bare..while he prepared to empty his bladder was most definitely not right.

The shinigami placed a hand to her head, turning around. "Sumimasen, Kurosaki Ichigo." She apologized - bowing slightly. Hmm. So she was an amateur like Ichigo figured.

But his mission failed. She apologized and wasn't turned off from staying there. _Damn it Rukia, can't you be like every other woman and get grossed out if they almost saw a guy piss?_ Even though his last try was a failure though - technically she did just leave after that..the room only, but still; it's a start.

**xxxx**

It was 4 days later. She hadn't even gone on a mission again - she was just stationed in his fucking house.

Ichigo. Couldn't. Take. It. Anymore.

It was hard to get used to at first. Sure, ' _she's not there_ ' but damnit, she _was_. So the 29 year old hesitated with his plan at the beginning. But he got comfortable after the first few days.

Walking around naked!

Not really, but from his room to the shower, out the shower back. It was appalling, wasn't it? Pissing with the door opened, etc. Rukia seemed to flash step elsewhere, suddenly spending time out further longer than before.

His plan was working!

Until..

Rukia abandoned her mission early. There was no use, she left the responsibility with Renji. Focusing was not on her agenda, the room where it was stored was occupied by something else.

A lot more larger.

And veiny-er.

What was overcoming her? Why did she feel such a weight on her shoulders? Such a heaviness in her heart, such a twisted, heated..pressure between her thighs.. Wetness pooled in her underwear.

Suddenly there was a sound downstairs. Kurosaki was done watching tv and was coming back into his room..

She felt ashamed, taking a second before getting up and leaving out the window. The cold air outside didn't seem to answer her questions neither.

However, after some self counseling, the young reaper vowed to never fantasize about such a thing and move on.

**xxxx**

Another week has passed. Ichigo returned from the store after work. He abandoned the idea of only eating out. Not like Rukia Kuchiki would be staying long enough to take his food.. not with the new plan he has.

It was a tough one, one that took some time to convince himself with. But he just knew it was gonna make the shinigami book it. Lately she was barely there anyway, only coming in at night. So obviously she wasn't as comfortable or she was getting ready to go.

Perfect.

Rukia sat on the far right of the couch her and the ryoka warmed up. The groceries were put away and he was watching tv then.

She wondered when Renji or Byakuya would make their presences known again in the human world. But at the same time it was bittersweet, that would mean it was time for her to return and she enjoyed what human life had to offe–

The black ink haired woman went still, watching on as the man beside her groped his dick through his pants. Her vision went back to the television, the channels much more larger in number and a lot more adult in content.

The bulge Kurosaki attended to was growing quite bigger. Why couldn't she look away? She had seen it already, it wasn't that big of a deal.

_It is soft however, I want to see his cock fully.._

Why did that pop up in her mind? It wasn't the first time though..

Ichigo cursed under his breath. Ignoring the shinigami to his left, just picturing how fast she'd get out once she realized what he was about to do..he hesitated for a moment longer, tracing the outline of his length as he watched the milfs on screen get railed. More blood rushed south. It felt so good just with the slight touches through his pants..

This was sort of difficult though.. there was someone else in the room..

_Fuck it._

It was going to be hilarious, wasn't it? That shinigami's face as she admits defeat.

It made him want to smirk thinking about it.

Finally, he let himself out. His hardened extension bounced against his abdomen, gaining a low sigh.

Rukia felt so hot, so damn hot and the only thing that could cool her off was watching him..

_Not again._

No - it was time to leave. Clearly this man was about to pleasure himself. He had no idea someone was watching, this was wrong.

She bit her lips.

_Disrespectful & inappropriate._

She bit _harder_..

Not the first time the young woman had to state that to herself.. she swallowed the lumps residing in her throat, getting up to excuse herself. Enough was enough, she promised to herself.

Ichigo pumped himself lazily, flipping through the channels with his free hand. Side eyeing the standing reaper, relishing in his small victory. Half lidded eyes soon came to a blissful close as his head fell backward. The heated man was enjoying the tight enclosure he created - and the face his uninvited guest was about to end her lease. "This fe _els_ ," Ichigo bit his lip. "- so _fucking_ go _od_.."

_Disrespectful & inappropriate._

Softly those lids re-opened, staring up at the roof.. he lifted his hips, readjusting a bit, moving his balls that were tightening.

Wait,

Rukia.

She was..

Ichigo blinked a few times, trying to focus on some other part of the room. His chest began to move a little faster with the motions. He couldn't react, he had to pretend the shinigami was not there. He had to pretend she wasn't staring at him like that. Continue as well..

"Sh _it_ ," He whispered, continuing almost looking in her direction before his vision snapped back to the tv.

His unsuspecting demeanor threatened to expose the longer it continued.. the more his heated eyes got a peek of the woman.. but that had to end, Ichigo needed to remain unsuspecting, even if the soul reaper..sat down beside him then.

_What the fuck?_

Why wasn't she leaving? Why didn't Rukia find the urge to create any distance?!

His orgasm was approaching and the closer it came the petite shinigami's mouth watered. Ichigo watched her expression, once then twice.. once more for good measure.

_Holy shit._

_She..is enjoying it._

Both hands were on one of his thighs, big violet orbs were glued to his cock and features. Watching his pleasured face before switching back to his hardened extension. Rukia loved it. She was obsessed, no going back - she got off on this.

The ginger slowed for a moment.. re-thinking everything. The soul reaper was into him!? – And wanted to watch him jack off!?

Ichigo groaned, lifting his hips a little higher to fuck the inside of his fist. His whole body flushed thinking about it, his thighs locked up, his body tingled & ached. All the dirty pressure accumulated from the night, for the past month..

"F _u_ –Fu _ck ye_ s..!"

That was it, Ichigo had came in his hand in front of her, trying to bite back his moan but failed, using his free fist to try and muffle the exhaustion and pleasure falling from his lips. His sweaty body jerked softly each load. He sat still, trying to calm down as he continued to lazily pump - trying to ignore Rukia..

Trying so hard to..

His cock twitched a bit, making some of his split cum land on the shinigami's face. To which she grinned and tasted.

_Oh fuck.._

He got up weakly and headed to the bathroom. The steamy hot shower couldn't clear his foggy thoughts.

Ichigo wanted Rukia to leave in the start.

Then, she awakened voyeuristic tendencies..

The 29 year old took longer than expected inside the bathroom, confronting his new found feelings regarding her stay.

_Damn it._

A 'outstanding respectful soul reaper' turned out to be a hot fucking little slut who got off on him..

Suddenly.. well, Ichigo didn't want her out. If that's how she wanted it..

The temperature from the shower seemed to stay within his skin long after, settling in his bones too. Passing by Rukia into his room or going through her didn't get on his nerves but seemed to ignite something deep inside.

His whole plan was a failure. Start to finish. But Ichigo wasn't going to be a sore loser. Oh no..

**x**

Ichigo purchased a new bed, one fit for both of them. He was on edge, something consistent found itself to dig within his mind. It was toxic, letting such a thing run his days for the past week.

But the carrot top couldn't get it out of his mind.

For the first time his plan was a success. Rukia abandoned the closet and laid down next to him that night.

He pretended not to notice of course, stripping his shirt off before joining her in his bed.

It didn't take long for her to start watching, abusing her swollen lips with those teeth as he began to touch himself once more. Rukia got lost again, entranced by the human male.

She struggled trying to not touch herself in his bed, sucking on her free fingers. The very first time she got caught off guard by Kurosaki's dick playing in her mind. The way he looked undressing the night after, stepping out of his pants before heading to the bathroom. The night on the couch..now this.. He took care of his body, she could easily see that. The workout equipment around the house wasn't for nothing..

Disheveled hair, a scowling face, toned muscles, hairy legs and..a big cock.

He was exposed, nude, bare, naked.

He couldn't see her.

He didnt realize.

He didn't know.

"Oh _God.. ! yes..mhm_ m–" The girl whined, finally giving in to the ache. Her moan made the fire within Ichigo grow larger.

The tips of her first two digits pleased her swollen clit, using the wetness to run small circles against it harshly. The ginger went insane, so fucking aroused. Ichigo Kurosaki's inability to see her turned Rukia on to the dirty max too. The fact he was in the dark about this shinigami watching him made her gush onto her fingers.

Not even a reflection of a logical thought was present. Only her. Ichigo looked on with intent, uncaring if she noticed. Her pussy was a pretty blushing pink, getting off _on him_ \- he deserved the right.

"Please.." Her voice was angelic..

Rukia's sat up cross legged by his side, dipping her hand inside her pajamas bottoms. The raven haired reaper watched on, humping it in the process. The other joined, playing with the entrance of her tight squeezing hole. Delicate legs locked up, breathing became labored and rough. It was close.

So close.

Her lilac eyes meet his half lidded ones, in for a chest tightening surprise at his deep seated glare..

Could he see her!?

Ichigo sat half up, leaning on his elbow toward her direction slightly. The heated man huffed hot air then clenched his jaw as the hot load finally shot out, some finding refuge in the masturbating shinigami's lap and his sheets. His brown orbs were glued to such a dirty sight before him, Her flushed face while that dainty figure moved in such a delicious way sent the ginger into overheat. That orgasm made his vision go dark before returning, taking away gravity only to place it all back at once. It was incredible.

Suddenly his head fell back, queuing the girl to realize he couldn't see her like she feared.

But seeing such a thing for Rukia..

"Ich _igo_..!"

She clenched, her throbbing pussy leaked onto her digits and dampened Kurosaki's sheets as well. The young shinigami moaned, deliciously whispering the man's name as her orgasm fucked her up. The raven haired shinigami then fell over, resting her face on the ryoka's chest as she continued to ride out the pulsating sensations. She open mouth kissed his bare skin. She was craving friction against her lips as her lower body twitched from dirty ripples of electricity, gifting the mirrored effect upon the man. Being so close to his heart.. it felt so nice.

Ichigo adored the feeling, so close to revealing the truth..

Rukia turned over, leaving her head to rest upon him for a moment longer. Oh, how she wished Ichigo Kurosaki could see her.. The soul reaper pushed a hand to her head. She removed the other from the inside of her pj's, fisting the bed sheet instead. The girl questioned herself once more, unable to find an answer. Unconvinced to promise it wouldn't happen again..

The sweaty ryoka took a second, enjoying the soft sounds of her breath as he reclaimed his own. Enjoyed her presence, so snug and close to him. Soon Ichigo cleaned up, taking his sheet off to replace and head to the shower.

Rukia stood in bed, feeling all sorts of wrong. Perhaps it was good she was leaving so soon.

**xxxx**

It went on for weeks.

He would sit on his couch sideways, she'd be opposite of him. Those creamy skinned thighs spread as she played with herself. Ichigo was a pleaser, giving her what she wanted every time. Jerking off like it was nobodies business, like no one was watching..

Their bond grew however, even outside of twisted pleasure. Ichigo found himself wanting to spend time with her, one way or another. Leaving cute things playing on the tv just to be around that shinigami's company. Waiting all night until she arrived back.. Unable to fall asleep until Rukia was by his side.

The uninvited house guest struggled staying in Soul Society for long, always asking her Captain for more Human World duties. She just wanted to see him, be near the apricot haired ryoka for as long as she could..

But eventually that day came.

Central 46 forbid the reaper to visit the ryoka world. Too many stays in such a short time led to suspicion. If the Kuchiki broke their violation rule, she would be casted down - only her spiritual body and locked out of Soul Society.

Permanently.

Byakuya was angry. Demanded answers, clarification as to why she stood for months when the original stay was only supposed to be for a few weeks. None of the answers were enough.

"It is the ryoka man, isn't _it?"_

_"N–no. He is not –"_

_"I see. You have feelings for him. He has created emotions within you that have suffocated your work ethnic."_

_"Nii-sama, please,"_

_His hand went up. "Enough. If you want to prove you'll recover, then you will."_

_Rukia promised both central 46 and her brother she would not visit the human world._

_Or man.._

**xxx**

When Ichigo returned from work the soul reaper was gone. But he knew she'd be back. He waited up for her that night. He was going to let on his secret.

But then a week passed..

Then another..

A whole month too..

**x**

_I guess I got what I wanted._

Sadness owned his eyes. Bitterness greeted his tongue.

No katana placed against his wall, no chappy phone upon the counter. All the food was intact, no snacks were taken..

His bed was cold at night. So damn cold.

He missed her.

Ichigo Kurosaki actually missed her. But she finally left, like he had wished time and time again. So the 29 year old should be happy and not miserable right?

He found himself taking late night walks outside, trying to pick up any hollows in the area, hoping - as horrible as it was.. Because that way reapers would be stationed to handle it. Reapers like before.

_Rukia.._

That apartment was vacant most of the time, Ichigo kept himself busy so he wouldn't have to return to an empty home.

His heart seemed to become brittle. Did he have feelings for her? Wasn't it just a lust thing? But the dreams, the ache within his chest. The longing to see those purple eyes, the want to be annoyed by that obnoxious reaper.. to buy those cookies she liked and leave them out on purpose, pretend to himself he was upset when they were gone..

Turned out Ichigo didn't like living alone. He wanted that uninvited guest back.. badly.

**xxxx**

_The ginger stirred in his sleep. Her back was facing him. She turned to say goodbye but - as he reached out he awoke._

"No.." The dreamer groaned, slowly becoming awake and feeling utterly disappointed.

Until -

A soft hand fit perfectly beneath his chin. Moving up to the side to warm his cheek.

Oh, how he missed her company..

"Rukia.."

The room went quiet as the shinigami's hand was pressed into by his own. Brown eyes had opened, softly adjusting to the light from the moon, highlighting the delicate features of the woman he had missed. The grin upon her face, the realization he could see her made the ex-shinigami beam.

"Ichigo Kurosaki.."


End file.
